Perfecta
by Ashley Evans
Summary: Los dos mejores amigos, ambos sintiendo mucho cariño por el otro, aunque uno de ellos, siente algo más que un cariño amistoso.. ¿Podra el destino cambiar esta amistad a algo mejor... o peor? [Draco MalfoyPansy Parkinson]CAPITULO 3 UP!
1. Solo amigos

**Perfecta**

_"Debes ser exactamente, perfectamente, lo que yo siempre soñe"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Solo Amigos**

* * *

** E**ra difícil tener que mirarlo y pensar que solo era un amigo, un buen amigo, un mejor amigo.

Era difícil tener que verlo coquetear con otras mujeres, mientras yo… estaba sola.

Era difícil saber que nunca sentiría nada por mí.

Era difícil saber que mi destino no estaba escrito junto a el.

Era difícil poder olvidarlo.

Era difícil amarlo.

¿Nunca les paso de tener un buen amigo el cual lo aman? Bueno, a mi si. Se los digo ¡Es horrible! Odio esto, odio tener que compartir sus aventuras.

Soy su única amiga mujer, si. Porque las demás, son presas… es lindo saber que soy la única amiga, pero no es lindo saber que solo me ve como eso. Ni siquiera un beso quiere conmigo. Bueno, no es que se lo haya pedido, pero conociéndolo… el ya me lo hubiera dado.

A veces preferiría no ser su amiga… seria todo mejor. Pero… ¿Cómo hago?

_"Hola Draco¿Cómo estas? Lamento decirte que dejaré de ser tu amiga. Adiós"_

No, esa no es la solución perfecta. La solución perfecta es quedarme donde estoy, a su lado… pero como su amiga.

- 'Pansy¿Has visto a Loraine por algún lado?' – pregunto, mostrando esas hermosas facciones, dios mio, que rostro. Es un ángel, un ángel maldito, caído del infierno.

- 'No, Draco, lo siento. No la vi' – dije tranquilamente, como siempre lo hacia, no debía demostrar mis sentimientos hacia él – '¿La buscaste en su habitación?'

- 'Ya fui para allá, pero no esta' – me dijo algo abrumado – 'Tengo el presentimiento que algo anda mal'

- '¿Acaso te importa?' – pregunté algo curiosa, me interesaba esa respuesta y mucho.

- 'No, claro que no' – dijo rápidamente. ¿Le creí? Para nada.

- 'Se que mientes, no puedes mentirme a mi. Draco… soy tu mejor' – dije, me calle por un segundo odiaba decir esto – '…amiga'

- 'Lo sé' – dijo sonriéndome, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Se acerco y me abrazo fuertemente – 'Es por eso que te quiero tanto'

Que lindos brazos, tan suaves, musculosos, perfectos. Como él lo es. Es perfecto, no hay nadie mejor que él, nadie lo supera, es… él.

Seguro que leyendo todo esto pensarán "Este hombre es un adonis" Bueno, lo es. Es bastante (Creo que bastante sería un adjetivo pequeño, debería decir DEMASIADO) alto. Pero para mi esta perfecto, ya que también soy alta… él me pasa, por una cabeza. Las demás chicas con las que esta, son unas pulgas al lado mio, todas enanas, y a él le gustan.

Su cabello, dorado, rubio, platinado como quieras llamarlo, que deja caer rebeldes flecos sobre su frente, haciendo tapar sus bellísimos ojos grisáceos. Tan perfectos.

Su piel, blanca como la nieve. Aunque él es mas lindo y divertido que la nieve. Es un hermoso chico albino. No hay hombre tan hombre como él.

Un perfecto torso, con abdominales en forma de tabletas, esas que describen como barras de chocolate. Lo he visto varias veces sin remera, es mi amigo… siempre lo hace.

**[Flash back**

Todas mis vacaciones las pasaba en su mansión o en la mía. Las mejores fueron las últimas.

- 'Vamos Pansy, te queda hermoso ese bañador' –dijo mirándome, ya que yo estaba frente al espejo, diciendo "estoy muy gorda" "me hace horrible" "que fea que estoy"

- 'No trates de convencerme Draco, no quiero que pases vergüenza en las piletas' – le dije.

- 'Contigo nunca pasaría vergüenza, tendré que cuidar que ningún chico te miré' – dijo con un tono medio burlón, mirándome con una sonrisa de lado. Le sonreí por el espejo de lo que era mi habitación en su mansión, puesto que era mía y de nadie mas.

Eso que me dijo, me encanto. Conmigo no pasaba vergüenza, tan lindo él. Me puse una pollera, demasiado corta… para su gusto. Y una remera con tiritas muy finitas. Debajo de esto llevaba, una bikini azul mar, dejando que mis celestes ojos resaltaran más. Era una bikini sin tiritas, tipo strapless, y la parte de abajo tipo tanga.

Llegamos a las piletas, las cuales estaban repletas de gente, cuando digo repletas, era porque verdaderamente lo estaban. Ni caminar se podía. Millones de mujeres babosas que miraban a MI draco. Me acerqué a él y lo tome del brazo, para que se dieran cuenta que aunque no fuera así, tenía dueña.

-'No puedo traerte a lugares así, Draco' – le digo riendo.

-'Igual, estoy acompañado de una bella dama, no tienen porque mirarme' –dijo sonriéndome.

Me derretí. Era una bella dama. Ahh, cada cosa que decía, me hacia sentir especial.

**[Fin del flash back**

Mis vacaciones con él, eran realmente especiales.

* * *

_Si, se que es cortito el capitulo, pero trataré de que los próximos sean mas grandes. Veré cuando les puedo dejar el segundo Capitulo._

_Espero que les guste, espero sus criticas._

_**REVIEWS!**_

_Saludos_

_Ashley._


	2. ¿Qué pasa con Potter?

**Perfecta**

_"Solo tu, no necesito nada más. Te adoraría lo qe dure la eternidad"_

* * *

**Chapter 2¿Que pasa con Potter?**

**

* * *

**

[Flash back 

- 'No, no por favor no quiero entrar' – decía mientras reía liberándome de él.

-'Pansy Parkinson, lo harás' – me dijo haciéndose el autoritario – 'Quieras o no'.

-'Por favor' – supliqué haciéndole pucheritos

-'Uff, esta bien. A esa carita no se le puede decir que no' – beso mi mejilla. – 'Espera entonces que me meto yo'

Sonreí mientras veía como se quitaba la camisa, dejando ver su perfecto torso –como ya antes se los había descrito-.

Se zambullo en la piscina, mientras yo estaba acostada en una lona. Me quité la ropa, quedando en bikini. Mientras me pasaba el bloqueador escucho una voz a mi lado.

-'¿Necesitas que te ayude?' – mire para el frente, Draco estaba en la pileta. ¿Entonces quién? Me giré a mirar a la persona. Era un chico de morocho y unos hermosos ojos verdes, bordeados por unos lentes.

-'No, gracias' – contesté indiferentemente. Fruncí el ceño y volví a mirar al chico que tenía a mi lado – '¿Potter?' – pregunté conteniendo la risa.

-'¿Cómo me cono— me miro mejor y abrió los ojos como platos- '¡Por Merlín¿Pansy Parkinson eres tu?' – Asentí sonriendo de lado – 'Bueno, el verano… te sienta bien' – digo poniéndose rojo, provocando que yo también lo hiciese, solo por el halago.

Al rato sentí como Draco se acercaba y me puse nerviosa. ¿Qué pensaría si me viera hablando con… Potter?

-'¿Qué haces tu aquí?' – pregunto el rubio fulminando a Potter con la mirada, de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba.

-'Yo… solo vi a Pansy' – empezó nervioso.

-'Señorita Parkinson para ti' – contesto Draco, algo enojado.

-'Bueno, vi a la Señorita Parkinson y quise venir a saludarla' – termino el moreno.

-'Nadie te invita, así que ya… vete' – ordeno.

Vi como Harry se iba hacia otro lado rápidamente, le tenía miedo a Draco y se notaba. No pude evitar reírme un poco.

-'¿Qué te resulta gracioso?' – Me pregunto Draco agarrando una toalla y secándose el cabello – 'Por si no sabias Potter, es nuestro peor enemigo'

-'Si lo se, es que fue divertido ver como se iba' – conteste seria de nuevo.

-'¿Quién se cree para venir a hablarte?' –Dijo acostándose en la lona a mi lado -'¿Qué te dijo?'

-'Pues… nada, solo vino a saludar' – sonreí nerviosamente

-'Mientes. ¿Qué te dijo?' – repitió

La verdad era que a él, no se le podía mentir. Él sabia todo.

-'Bueno, no me reconoció, y cuando se dio cuenta quien era dijo que el verano me había echo bien' – le dije

-'Aunque tenga razón no tiene porque decírtelo' – comento

-'¿Crees eso?'

-'Claro¿los amigos no estamos para ser sinceros?' – pregunto mirándome de costado

-'Si, para eso estamos'- murmure

De cualquier forma, siempre me vería como una amiga.

**[Fin flash back**

Todas las noches me imaginaba a mi, caminando del brazo de Robert Parkinson, por la alfombra que llevaba hasta un altar, donde me esperaba solo Draco. A su derecha, sus hombres de honor: Nott, Spencer, Goyle, Crabbe y Fint. A su izquierda mis damas de honor: Millicent, Daphne, Claire, Rosemeli y Helga.

Draco enseñando su sonrisa, y en sus zafiros un apreciado brillo de emoción. Llegaba a su lado y mi padre me dejaba junto a él. Yo decía el 'Si acepto' Y justo cuando llegaba el momento en que Draco contestara algo pasaba…

Mis amigas me despertaban.

Una maldita lechuza tocaba la ventana.

A otro sueño se le ocurría aparecer.

Draco estaba zarandeándome sin dejar de reír.

La luz del sol me despertaba.

¿Es que nadie puede dejar soñar a una soñadora tranquila?

Otro día de clases llegaba. Otro día mas viendo como las estúpidas y taradas babosas miran a Draco. Otro día más de sufrimiento.

-'¿Pansy¿Estas lista?' – pregunto su voz, la única, detrás de la puerta de mi habitación de prefectos.

Los prefectos de Slytherin teníamos ese privilegio, una habitación para cada uno. Todo gracias a Salazar, siempre pensando lo mejor para nosotros.

-'Si Draco, ya salgo' – dije terminando de arreglar mi corto cabello… estaba algo rebelde este día, no se quedaba alisado como siempre. Agarré mi varita hice un movimiento y mi cabello se arreglo. Sonreí satisfecha.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, y vi a Draco quien beso mi mejilla.

-'Draco, tienes mal abrochado el pantalón' – dije muy, pero muy, avergonzada por lo dicho. Quedaba como que lo estaba mirando. ¡Pero no! No era mi intención, solo que mis ojos se escaparon un poco…

-'Gracias, no se que haría sin ti Pansy' – dijo subiéndose el cierre. Sonreí tímidamente, pensé que diría algo… no sé, distinto. –'Bueno, ahora vamos?'

-'Si vamos' – dije saliendo de la habitación.

En el camino no hablamos mucho, solo algunas cosas sobre la clase a la que íbamos, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Con el engendro ese del gigante [N/A no, todo bien con Hagrid, pero bueno… Pansy adopta todo lo qe tiene qe ver con Draco xD

-'Me pregunto que nos hará ver hoy esta cosa' – dijo pensativo, yo reí un poco.

-'Lo mismo pienso' – llegamos a la clase, donde Potter… como siempre, estaba hablando con el profesor, junto a la sangre sucia y al traidor Weasley.

-'Ese Potter nunca cambiará' – susurro a mi oído, asentí divertida, justo cuando Loraine, venía.

-'Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaco' – dijo abrazándolo fuertemente, haciendo que yo tuviera que correrme.

Bufé molesta y me fui para otro lado de la clase, aunque, no fue buena elección. Potter y su pandilla estaban ahí. El moreno me miro, sonrió tímidamente y sonrojado miro hacia donde el profesor traía una nueva criatura, que ni preste atención.

¿Potter me sonrió? Este esta realmente mal, cada día peor. ¿Qué le pasara?

No sé que paso en toda la clase, me la pase mirando a Potter y cada tanto a Draco y a Loraine. Que envidia, como me gustaría estar en el lugar de ella. Pero es una puta. Una tremenda puta. Lo besa todo el tiempo, lo toca, lo acaricia, lo elogia. Grrr, que bronca.

* * *

_Gracias a mis dos nuevas lectoras xD _

_Fue mas largo que el anterior no? Bueno, no se si publicaré tan seguido como ahora xD jajaja es solo que tenia el capi listo._

_Saludos_

_Ashley._


	3. Hogsmeade

**Perfecta**

_"Te aseguro qué, todas las noches te amaré"_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Hogsmeade**

* * *

Odio no poder dormir, y mucho menos cuando me giro para la izquierda y pienso en lo lindo que es Draco, me giro a la derecha y pienso ¿Qué le pasa a Potter? Es horrible. 

Pero lo de Potter, era algo que realmente llamaba mi atención. O sea, fea no era, lo sabia. Pero… tampoco para tanto. Como si fuera la más linda de todas. Solo soy una chica más con linda cara.

- 'Pansy, despierta' – sentí que alguien zarandeaba mi cuerpo. Otra vez, cortando ese hermoso sueño en el que Draco estaba a punto de ser mi esposo – 'Deja de dormir, vamos, es la primer salida a Hogsmeade' – No, por suerte no era Draco.

- 'Basta Daphne, déjame en paz' – murmuré girándome para la derecha y de nuevo Potter a mi mente. Maldije al lugar derecho. – 'Esta bien' – dije levantándome y restregándome los ojos. Solo me levante por el simple de hecho que no quería pensar más en Potter.

- 'Báñese y póngase linda, que un rubio hermoso caerá a sus pies con la ropa que he traído para que se ponga' –escuche decir a Daphne mientras bostezaba, levantando mis hombros y mirando por el gran ventanal que daba al lago, viendo así a algunas criaturas marinas.

- '¿De que hablas?' – Dije girándome para mirarla – '¿Qué me importa como me mire Draco?' – Le mentí – 'No tengo porque ponerme bonita para él'

- 'Ay Pansy, Pansy. ¿Olvidas que soy tu mejor amiga¿Olvidas que hace tiempo me di cuenta?' – Vi como negaba con la cabeza riéndose – 'Hazme caso, te veras echa un bombón' – se dio vuelta dejando sobre la cama la ropa, yéndose de la habitación.

Mire la ropa "desconfiada" desde mi lugar. Con ver que era no perdía nada…

-'Daphne esta loca si cree que usare esto' murmuré mirando la ropa.

-'Estoy loca porque mi amiga gane a su chico' – dijo entrando.

-'¿Acaso me espiabas? – le pregunté mirándola.

-'Claro que lo hacia' – me dijo como si nada – 'O te lo pones o le cuento a Draco todo, y sabes que soy capaz' – frunció el ceño amenazadoramente.

Sabia que Daphne lo era, aunque era mi amiga, podría ir y decirle todo a Draco. Rodé los ojos, y rendida entre al baño con la ropa en mano. Trate de tomarme todo lo que pude en el baño. Pero empecé a apurarme cuando escuche golpes en la puerta, provenientes, seguramente, de Daphne.

Al rato, 15 minutos mas o menos. Salí del baño, con la ropa que Daphne me había dado. Una mini, pero, mini de verdad (mas o menos dos manos sobre la rodilla, imagínense lo que era) y una remera que tenia un pequeño escote en V, era pequeño enserio, tampoco era que demostraba mas de lo debido, pero que si se ajustaba al cuerpo, especialmente en la parte en donde se encontraban los pechos. Esta era de un color verde llamativo y tenía un par de dibujos de barriletes en color fucsia y amarillo mas fluorescente imposible. Y por ultimo unas zapatillas de color verde.

-'Te ves, espectacular' – me dijo mirándome sentada desde la cama, con "Corazón de Bruja" entre las manos, abierta en una pagina especial. – 'Prepárate para sacarte fotos, en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade' – me mostró la revista.

Mis ojos se abrieron como huevos, mi corazón palpito como nunca. Siempre había querido ser tapa de Corazón de Bruja. ¡Siempre! Y Daphne, había mandado una foto mía y estaba entre las 5 elegidas, solo faltaba que Hogwarts votará por mi. Mire a las demás concursantes, y mi corazón y mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Loraine y sus amigas. Bufe y fui al baño rápidamente para seguir arreglándome mi cabello todavía mojado.

- 'Pansy, ten fe. Seguro les ganaras. ¿Crees que Draco no votaría a su mejor amiga?'

- 'Es un voto entre un millón' – le dije

- 'Esta el mio, y el de Milli' – trato de consolarme, aunque no servía – 'Nott, Spencer, Fint, Zabini,Goyle, Crabbe, se unirán seguro'

- 'Siguen siendo pocos' – saque mi varita y seque mi pelo.

- 'Se mas optimista, ahora apúrate.'

- 'Ya voy, ya voy' – dije saliendo con el pelo bien alistado.

Estábamos caminando por Hogsmeade, no se porque al final había aceptado la ropa. Todos se estaban girando a mirar mis piernas. Que vergonzoso que resultaba esto.

- 'P-par-k-kinson ¿E-eres t-ttu?' – me gire al escuchar alguien llamando, tartamudeando como estúpido. Alcé las cejas al ver de quien se trataba.

- '¿Qué quieres Potter?' – pregunte cansada.

Miro a Daphne, y luego me miro a mí. Recorriendo mi cuerpo con su mirada.

-'Le diré a Draco que luego vienes' – dijo Daphne yéndose contenta.

-'No, Daph, voy contig--- dije tratando de seguirla pero un brazo me atrapo.

-'¿Me tienes miedo?' – pregunto sonriendo de lado. ¿Dónde había dejado la timidez que hace un rato había tenido?

-'No te tendría miedo, ahora si me sueltas' – dije safandome de su brazo- 'No tengo tiempo para ti' – me gire siguiendo a Daphne – '¡Eres tonta!' – Le dije provocando que se riera – 'Tu no te rías' – le reclame

-'Es que se va tan… tierno; tan enamorado' – dijo sin dejar de reír

-'Cállate, que viene Draco' – le golpee el hombro levemente.

Ahí venia el, tan lindo como siempre. Traía vestido una camisa verde de mangas cortas con los primeros botones desabrochados, y unos pantalones negros. ¿Por qué daba la casualidad que ambos teníamos remera del mismo color? Mire a Daphne quien me guiñó un ojo, y abrí la boca a punto de reclamarle, pero Draco hablo antes.

-'Wuaw¿Qué le hicieron a mi amiga?' –dijo Draco riéndose al verme, y me abrazo fuertemente, y beso mi mejilla. A Daphne, solo le beso la mejilla. Atrás de él[N/A creen que viene Loraine? A molestar a Pansy? Jeje, no se preocupen no es ella venía Nott. Quien nos saludo a ambas.

- 'Le hicimos un lindo cambio ¿No crees?' – pregunte Daphne

- '¿Le hicimos?' – pregunte para evitar la respuesta de Draco.

- 'Me ayudaron' – contesto Daphne mirándome.

- 'Creo que es un buen cambio, Pan' – me dijo Draco sin dejar de mirarme, maldita sea, fue lo primero que pensé – 'Aunque hay varios que ya están babeando, debo cuidarte' –dijo frunciendo el ceño, y asesinando con la mirada a todo aquel me miraba, estos se iban corriendo asustados.

-'Daphne ¿Me acompañas a la tienda de quidditch? Necesito de tu ayuda' – dijo el castaño Nott. Daphne, asintió encantada y se fue del brazo con el chico.

Me quede sola con Draco. Sin saber que hacer o decir, ninguno decía nada. Así estuvimos, al menos por lo que parecieron horas. Hasta que él decidió romper el silencio.

-'¿Vamos a Madame Tudipié?'

-'¿Qué¿Estas loco? Para que alguna me asesine pensando que soy tu novia prefiero quedarme aquí' – dije nerviosa por la invitación.

-'Bueno, es que yo… pensé que… bueno, a ti te gusta el café de allí… y bueno' - ¿dije algo malo?

-'¿Enserio quieres ir?'-pregunte confundida

-'Si a ti te gusta, a mi también' – me dijo sonriendo de lado

* * *

_Gracias a todas! Saludos_

_Ashley Evans ♥_


End file.
